<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back to Me by fanbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030701">Come Back to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird'>fanbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Tony Stark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Recovering, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, MJ is an icon, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter has a girlfriend and is a lil bby doin his best, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve gets back more than he ever thought he could, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony doesnt know how to communicate, peter parker is protective of his dad and pops and he will fight some one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes clean about The Winter Soldier. Steve gets thrown a curveball like no other. Peter is navigating his first relationship, with quite possibly the coolest girl in the world. When things in the tower get turned upside down the team has to learn to adapt because something is coming. Something big.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Tony Stark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run Away With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next work in the Life and Times series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since Tony’s announcement and the atmosphere in the tower was… tense, to say the least. Steve and Tony had been largely avoiding each other, on the rare occasion Tony showed his face outside the lab, that is. Professor Xavier had returned to his academy upstate after Tony had finished consulting with him and was on standby to return when the team was ready. Bruce had finished identifying the genetic signature, though all he’d said when pressed was that he and Tony had recovered a sample. Some unknown DNA sample from an unknown target. It was driving Steve up a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two weeks of slammed doors, pointed looks, Tony sleeping almost exclusively in the lab, the team had had enough. Peter was perhaps the most fed up among them. Things reached a boiling point when the entire team sat down for dinner, at Peters request (demand). Steve and Tony were seated on opposite ends of the table, Peter diplomatically positioned between the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint, to his credit, tried to break the tension. Peter had instructed the team to steer clear of any talk about The Winter Soldier, but the topic hung heavy in the air. “Sooo, Peter! How’re you doing at school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter suppressed a cringe, pushing around some of the chow mein on his plate. “It’s good. I mean, it’s over. Summer break, ya know? But it was good, I finished with a 4.2 GPA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right.” Clint chuckled awkwardly, “Well, good job, Spidey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony chimed in at that, shooting Peter a genuine smile. “Kid’s a genius, of course, he did great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve muttered under his breath from across the table, immediately feeling Tony’s eyes on him. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, “Guy’s, c’mon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve started, placing his fork back neatly to the side of his plate, albeit with too much force. “He’s brilliant but he also knows when to ask for help. That’s part of what makes him a genius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck off</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re at the table, watch your language!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Peter was out of his chair in a flash, “I’m so fucking sick of this shit! You two need to work out your shit, I don’t give a fuck. I’m over it.” He snapped, grabbing Tony’s arm and pulling him out of his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tony hollered in surprise, halfway into his bedroom before he processed what was happening. Peter pushed him in and pulled the door closed, sealing it with a web from the outside. He stormed back down the hallway and up to Steve, looking up at him with fiery eyes. “Don’t make me fight you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, you’re not the boss here. I’m sorry this is upsetting you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve, shut up and get in the damn room.” Sam snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter took the opportunity when Steve looked at Sam to web his hands. He knocked Steve’s knees out from under him and picked him up bridal style, hurrying down the hall and adding him to the make-shift cell that was his bedroom. He resecured the door with what was probably too much webbing, but fuck it, he could clean it up later. He didn’t want them getting out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned to the kitchen he was met with a mix of grins, disbelieving looks, and indifference (Natasha). “Damn dude, you just lifted Captain America!” Clint laughed, grinning broadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to show off.” Peter shrugged, face a bit red. “I’m leaving, I have somewhere to be. Do me a favor and kick their asses if they come out without solving this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony and Steve sat in silence for the first ten minutes, neither even acknowledging the other. Tony looked down at his hands when he felt the webbing loosen and start to disintegrate. “Huh. At least he used the temporary stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably didn’t on the door, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Tony agreed. Hey, there’s something, When was the last time they’d agreed on anything? Right, before he blew a hole in his relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve moved to sit next to Tony with a heavy sigh. “What’re we doin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fighting. It’s a thing couples do, ask Pepper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t you and Pepper.” Steve rolled his eyes, “It feels like you don’t trust me.” He admitted finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re well past that, Cap. I can’t tell you, not until I know more. I’m not having a great time, ya know. I’m not loving the entire tower being pissy with me when I’m actually being selfless for once.” Tony huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t explain why, though. Just.. give me something.” Steve pleaded, turning to fully face Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony refused to meet his eyes for a long moment before he gave in, shoulder dropping. “It could really hurt you. I can’t, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be responsible for doing this to you if I’m not right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned, reaching out to rest a hand on Tony’s knee, “Sweetheart what are you talking about? Can’t do what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus- look I know I’m not good at this stuff and I do it way too often and I shut you out and try to do everything on my own, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay? But I have to do this for you and I can’t- Steve, I can't tell you yet. Just give me a week, just a week, then we’ll have his location and this will all be over, one way or the other.” A few tears slid down his cheeks and into his beard as he looked back to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled Tony into his arms, squeezing him tightly. “Okay. One week and then you tell me, no matter what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Tony promised, feeling the tension drain out of his shoulders as he settled into Steve’s arms. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Steve hummed, “We can deal with that later, next week. I missed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter was pretty mad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted, “Yeah, he was pissed. I feel bad, we put him in the middle of our shit.” And we’re gonna do it again, he thought. “Hey, can we just,” He stood up abruptly, “get out of here? Pretend this isn’t happening for a few days. I want to spend time with you, and the kid. We can pick one of the houses somewhere, let Pete choose. I’m almost done with the program, and I can finish anything else in the lab there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked conflicted, one side of his mouth quirking up, “Tony... we can’t just sweep this under the rug, we have to talk-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, that’s not- I’ll tell you as soon as I can, you agreed, one week. We don’t have to act like everything's back to normal, I don’t wanna put on a show.” He wrinkled his nose, images of Howard putting on his well-practiced routine. “I just want to be alone with you guys. Get away from the tower for a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled softly, nodding after a minute, “Let’s do it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Michelle Jones, Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth comes out, all around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters will get longer but I wanted to get these first few up faster, even if they are shorter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter exited the movie theater hand in hand with Michelle Jones. If he died now he’d be good. When he checked his phone he had 20 texts from Tony, along with 5 from Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your super secret family still fighting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, actually.” Peter chuckled, smiling down at his phone before pocketing it. “And I told you, they’re not super-secret, they’re just private people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michelle stared at him blankly, “Uh-hu, sure. Spontaneously adopted you right after you showed up, after like a year of not being at school. Sometimes a bougie car picks you up and takes you to Stark Tower. Not super-secret at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, slipping his hand back into MJ’s without thinking about it, “That’s for my internship! And I went to stay with a family upstate for a while. C’mon, I’m not cool enough to be doing anything super secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No argument there.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Tony flopped back on the bed dramatically, flinging his phone onto the pillow. “Why isn’t he answering? I know he’s mad but this is not cool.  I’m trying to take him on a surprise vacation!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so extra.” Steve sighed, smirking slightly when Tony’s jaw dropped. “Peter taught me.” <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna answer that?” MJ asked after the fourth phone call. They’d decided to go for a walk after the movie, now sitting in a park near the tower. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not inclined to.” Peter shrugged, smiling softly at her. “You look really nice tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ squinted cynically, “I always look nice. But thanks.” She looked back up towards the tower, “Guys a monster, but the blue light is pretty nice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not that bad, MJ. He’s done a lot of good stuff since he became Iron Man, like ya know, saving New York?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but that doesn’t make up for the weapons manufacturing empire he built.” She raised an eyebrow when Peter ignored yet another incoming call. “Plus, you never know how much of that is good PR. A white guy says he’s sorry and he won’t do it again and we’re all supposed to just believe him? Seems like Ms. Potts is the one doing the heavy lifting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure, Pepper- Ms. Potts, does a lot of work. She’s great at her job, that’s why she’s CEO. Isn’t part of accountability changing your actions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> removing yourself from the environment where you offended? He’s not in weapons manufacturing anymore, he's working on renewable energy, and he stepped down as CEO. You don’t have to like him, but I think you have to admit he’s making an effort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ considered him, tilting her head and drawing her lips together. “Fair enough. You should consider joining the debate team, Parker, that was pretty good.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes with a smile, bumping her shoulder with his, “I’m good with decathlon, thanks.” His arm tightened around Michelle and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, “Wh-” he started, whipping around in time to see Tony and Steve walking up behind them. Steve was in a leather jacket and baseball cap, face angled strategically towards the ground. Tony was in a pair of sweatpants and a black Stark Industries hoodie, beanie tucked over his messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, no. What are you doing here?” Peter hissed, using the arm on the back of the bench to jump up and over the back, closing the distance between them. “Why? Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t answering your phone! And you were upset when you left and I was worried, Peter. Karen wasn’t online, but I knew that didn’t mean you weren’t out patrolling, JARVIS told me about your backdoor code by the way-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we not?” Peter snapped, looking over his shoulder to see MJ had stood up, now facing them and leaning on the back of the bench, arms crossed over her chest with a wide smirk. “I’m on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to stop him, but you weren’t answering. You know you should always send back something, even just a word of the little face things, so we know you’re okay.” Steve chimed in, face sympathetic but stern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emojis, for fu-” Peter started, one hand moving to cover his eyes, the other on his hip. “And by the way, this is NOT subtle! You’re Captain America and Iron Man you can’t just come out here looking like this!” He whispered, glancing over his shoulder again to make sure MJ hadn’t moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked genuinely offended where Tony shrugged, “Hide in plain sight, kid. Ooof, heads up.” He cringed, nodding towards Michelle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ made her way over to them, standing next to Peter as she carefully scanned each man's face. Tony made no move to hide, and while he didn't look smug he certainly didn’t look sorry. Steve had the decency to look embarrassed but gave her a bashful smile. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ, I can explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wanna guess. More fun that way.” She cut him off, staring at him for a long minute. She looked around them to ensure the park was still empty before starting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the internship is fake, these two adopted you which is why you're always at the tower, and why you seem to know so much about Ms. Potts, or rather Pepper and this guy.” She nodded in Tony’s direction, “Also why you and Ned won’t tell me anything about your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked between Tony and Steve, then back to Michelle, who just continued on. “Yeah, thought so. Not too hard to put together if you’re paying attention. I’ve had my suspicions for a while, here’s where we get into the crackpot theory I have. You’re Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked panicked, Steve didn’t react to any part of it (though his stance had shifted subtly into ‘attention’ at some point, ever the good soldier) and Tony’s eyebrows raised and a smile grew as she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like her.” Tony laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three boys run off to the West Coast to relax</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the house they're at, more or less. <br/>https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-0/p280x280/118271789_1164871257229416_2063854273591779275_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&amp;_nc_sid=b96e70&amp;_nc_ohc=qVLMXcHj15QAX8ue2Eh&amp;_nc_ad=z-m&amp;_nc_cid=0&amp;_nc_ht=scontent.xx&amp;tp=6&amp;oh=e23723e0c958278d8dd2fa7865513658&amp;oe=5F6C0CA7</p><p>https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-0/p280x280/118307058_757663358361131_4870999202848770129_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&amp;_nc_sid=b96e70&amp;_nc_ohc=ZIXVSxjrlccAX8Aki3M&amp;_nc_ad=z-m&amp;_nc_cid=0&amp;_nc_ht=scontent.xx&amp;tp=6&amp;oh=bd74f95b1bf0e6c64e0cc4e8dc914162&amp;oe=5F6A858A</p><p>https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-0/p280x280/118251029_654748685154085_8265116953284711584_n.jpg?_nc_cat=111&amp;_nc_sid=b96e70&amp;_nc_ohc=VT8-B85OncAAX__vj_H&amp;_nc_ad=z-m&amp;_nc_cid=0&amp;_nc_ht=scontent.xx&amp;tp=6&amp;oh=3b09d82e487feb0d0a34cbedc42d461d&amp;oe=5F6BF057</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So I was right?” Was all Michelle asked after the long explanation, prompting another laugh from Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were right. We gotta get Spidey over here to be better at secret identities, though. No offense, she shouldn’t have been able to figure it out, Pete.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool, no one pays attention to him.” MJ shrugged, ignoring Peter's pained gasp. “Except me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Ned.” She finished for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, our turn.” Steve shot Tony a look to keep him quiet. “Last I heard this guy was still tryin'a get up the courage to ask you out. Should we assume you’re together now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter let out a pitiful sound from next to MJ, genuinely wishing for the alarm to sound so they wouldn’t have to finish this. “You can’t just-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Michelle answered easily, seemingly unfazed. “We’re together. What, do I have to be an Avenger now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you can shoot webs too.” Tony snorted, quieting back down when Steve threw an elbow into his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we're very happy for you. We didn’t know where Peter was, does your family know what you were doing tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re out of town,” Peter explained, rolling his eyes. “We aren’t 12, we can go to a movie without alerting the presses.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop the attitude, son.” Steve cautioned Peter, sighing softly before continuing. “I don’t want to do this either, but it’s important you kids are being… safe. If you’re going to be making, uh, decisions. Adult decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, don’t-“ Peter started before laughing. Michelle joined him within a moment, both red in the face and breathless by the time they stopped. Tony was barely suppressing his laughter, and Steve looked genuinely upset. “Cmon it wasn’t that-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter cleared his throat and sat up straight, he rested one elbow on his knee and mimed holding a shield with the other. He dropped his voice lower, schooling’s his face back into a serious expression. “Hi, I’m Captian America.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ broke back into giggles as soon as Peter started, clapping a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today we’re gonna talk about the bird and the bees. The most important thing to know is you’re the Captain of your body.” Peter mimicked Steve, collapsing back and joining Michelle in laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah jeez, they still use those!?” Steve groaned, now flushed too. “Okay, well, uh, I’ll assume you listened to those videos, not just laughed over them.” He fixed Peter with a stare. “We’ll talk later, but I’ll spare us all the rehash of the basics.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pop.” Peter laughed, taking MJ’s hand, and heading for his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep the door open.” Steve added as they disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Pop.” Tony teased, pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has been too overwhelmed by the possibilities to choose a destination, finally requesting they be near the ocean and out of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had loaded them all into the private jet, making arrangements to have their clothes and toiletries delivered ahead of their arrival. “Get some sleep, kid. You’re gonna wanna hit the road running when you wake up.” Tony ruffled Peters hair as the boy shuffled to the nearest seat and snuggled in. He was out cold before they were even in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve got settled, pulling out his sketch pad and tin of pencils when he realized Tony was still hovering. He’d been trying to decide between the seat next to Steve it the one across from him, which was appropriate given the state of things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sweetheart?” Steve asked, head tilted to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Tony mumbled, sitting next to Steve instinctively, raising the armrest so he could lean against him. Steve kisses his temple and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “Stop thinking. We’re resting, right? Get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t have the energy to fight him, Steve wouldn’t be able to sleep (or relax even) while they were on the plane. The invitation to sleep in the familiar arms again was too tempting. It felt like coming home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tony dozed off the nagging thought remained. How much longer would he have this comfort? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane landed the next morning just as the sun was rising. They switched from the plane to a waiting car, a red convertible with STARK plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hopped over the side and into the back, buckling up excitedly, “So where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El Dorado Hills.” Tony answered, starting the drive to the mansion. “I’ve got real estate all over the country, Pepper is in charge of making sure they get used for charity functions, sweepstakes wins, that sorta thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich people are wild.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spoke they were entering through a large gate, then through endless trees. It would have seemed like the middle of nowhere apart from the gate. After driving for a while longer the house, the mansion, came into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck!” Peter exclaimed, immediately pulling out his phone to take pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete didn’t want to pick and you think every house is extravagant, so no complaints!” Tony pulled the car into the garage and turned it off, snickering when Peter immediately ran off. (Ned was gonna love the video of the house tour). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day passed quickly, Peter wanted to explore the mansion and grounds. Tony and Steve decided to sit outside on the patio so Steve could sketch while Tony read over Bruce’s latest report. Around 6 Peter came bounding onto the patio, wearing board shorts he’d found with the things Tony’d had delivered. “I’m gonna go down to the beach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kid. Take your phone and actually fuckin answer it. Be back by like, 10, yeah?” Tony answered, looking up from his StarkPad with a tired smile. He spoke softly as not to wake Steve, who’d dozed off an hour or two earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, totally! See you guys later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner was delivered Tony woke Steve up, nodding to the outdoor dining table. “C’mon babe, foods here. I don’t know when the last time you ate was, so I had them send the whole restaurant.” He chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s stomach growled loudly as if on cue, prompting a chuckle from Tony. They sat down to eat and Steve inhaled his first plate full of food while Tony was still pouring himself a glass of wine. He offered a sheepish smile while he refilled his plate. “Where’s Peter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Went to explore the beach. We’re on the other side of the country and for now, he’s still got his anonymity, may as well let him enjoy it.” Tony explained, pausing for a bite. “Told him to be back by 10.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, he could use a break.” Steve leaned back in the chair, considering Tony for a minute. “You look stressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s fork stopped halfway to his mouth, his voice tense when he spoke. “Steve…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve held his hands up placatingly, “I didn’t ask anything! You can tell me how you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> about… whatever this is, without telling me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, I love being left in feelings territory,” Tony grumbled, finishing his bite before looking back to Steve. His boyfriend was there, across from him with the slightest crease in his brow. He looked worried, not mad, or impatient, but concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another bite, and a sip of wine, before elaborating. “Regardless of the outcome, this is going to change things.” He measured his words carefully, the desire to come clean clawing at his chest. “I want it to be over. I never want to get the location, so it can stay like this forever. I want to be wrong. I want, I need, to be right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crease between Steve’s brow deepened but he didn’t speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be selfish, fuck, do I want to. But I need to be, I’m trying to be as selfless as I know how to be. Compromise is this.” Tony waved a hand out at the view, beautiful under the blanket of stars. “I get to play pretend with my favorite people for a few days, and then we keep going. Can’t be a futurist if you hit pause.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be over soon, let’s soak up this vacation, make the most of it.” Steve couldn’t come up with much more to comfort Tony, despite his best efforts, offering him a sympathetic nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t mention it again, both easing into a conversation on an unrelated topic. After they’d cleared the table Tony grabbed a sweater he found with the rest of the items sent ahead. He only realized it had been sent for Steve after he’d put it on, the arms were too long and it was too baggy for a man who had everything custom tailored. He decided he didn’t care enough to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned from the bedroom Steve had finished the dishes and was drying his hands. He couldn’t suppress a boyish smile when he saw Tony, his head lolling to the side slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve set the towel back on the counter and strode over to him. Cupping his face with both hands he tilted up Tony’s chin, meeting him halfway for a kiss. A kiss that surprised Tony, if the sound he made was any indication. Steve took the opening, running his tongue along Tony's bottom lip before deepening the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hands went to Steve’s hips, his thumbs slipping under the hem of Steve’s shirt to press into his skin. Steve pulled away, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “You look nice, kinda small, sweaters too big for ya.” He explained before Tony could ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Tony breathed, mentally calculating how long it had been since they’d touched each other like this. He didn’t get far before he was distracted by Steve’s tongue against his earlobe guiding it to his lips. He gripped Steve’s hips tighter, pulling his closer as he backed up until his lower back hit the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hoisted him up effortlessly, lips never leaving Tony’s neck. “God, I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH GOD, GROSS!” Peter hollered as he clapped a hand over his eyes, spinning back to face the entryway. “There are so many bedrooms!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped away from Tony like he’d been caught murdering him, not kissing him. Tony ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that’s fair. Sorry kid thought you’d be out later.” He hopped off the counter. “Beach run out of intrigue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter turned back around slowly, nose scrunched up in disgust. “It was beachy. I’m going to sleep, don’t be gross in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in California for a few days, only heading back to New York when Bruce gave Tony the all-clear on the program trials. As soon as they were back Tony and Bruce sealed themselves away, leaving the rest of the team to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Xavier arrived later that day, greeting everyone cordially before joining the doctors. Natasha, Steve, and Peter were growing impatient. Clint was with his family and Sam was busy with VA bureaucracy. They were pulled from their thoughts when JARVIS spoke and the elevator opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir has requested your presence. Dr. Banner and Professor Xavier have finished preparing and are ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, spooky.” Peter teases, hoping to lighten the mood. (It didn’t work) Natasha and Steve were stoic, serious like they were already in the midst of a battle. Peter kept his mouth shut after that, even when the elevator opened on the wrong floor. Well, not on the floor he was expecting it to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A floor near the bottom of the building, previously used for storage, had been modified to mimic the conditions of Cerebro. There was a control room pressed against one wall, where Bruce sat looking at several displays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuuuuuck.” Peter breathed as they exited the elevator, following the other two to the control room, per Bruce’s wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you still have some waiting to do, but I said you’d be here for all of it and you will.” Tony sighed, looking to Charles, “You ready Professor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Charles hummed in response, moving closer to the center of the room, where a small computer and a helmet of some sort stood. Tony joined the other in the control room, shutting the door behind him. It sealed shut with an internal whir. He stood close to Bruce, one arm crossed over his chest, tucking his thumbnail between his teeth with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce glanced over to him, “Hey. It’s gonna work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Tony muttered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked back to one of the scanners as it beeped. “Alright, we're ready whenever you are, Professor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles lifted the helmet and placed it on his head, letting his eyes slip shut. He gave no indication that he’d heard Bruce, however. When Bruce opened his mouth to prompt him again Tony interrupted him. “He’s ready, let’s get this show on the road.” He reached down to hit the intercom button, “Get out of my head, Prof.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles' mouth quirked you in one corner, though he didn’t open his eyes. “My apologies, Anthony. Yes, Dr. Banner. I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve finds out why they're really tracking The Winter Soldier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! Get ready for Tony being a dumb damaged bitch who I woudl die for and Steve being overwhelmed by this deveopment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Charles removed the helmet a few minutes later he looked exhausted. Nonetheless, he looked towards the control room and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pushed past everyone to get out of the room and rush to the Professor. “Well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve located him in Zambia. He’s...disoriented.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s really him?” Tony asked quietly. Charles nodded once, looking past Tony to Steve. “I do. If you can convince the Captain, I may be able to confirm it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked back to the control room and motioned everyone out. “He’s in Zambia.” He answered before Natasha could ask. “Everyone go up to the common floor, I’ll explain when I get there. Except Steve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce gave him a small smile, patting Peter's shoulder and guiding him towards the elevator. “Cmon, I’ll tell you about the gene isolation process.” Natasha looked suspicious but followed along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve joined Tony and Charles in the middle of the room, “Alright, I’ve waited. Now tell me what the hells goin on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to confirm it before I tell you, we have the location and an identity. But we could be dealing with a lot of things here, some magic shit from Loki, a fucked up clone experiment, just a really good lookalike who happens to share his genes?” Tony rambled, “You need to let the professor access your memories. You’re the only way we can be sure. And then you’ll know everything. All cards on the table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony…” Steve crowed, clearly warry. The few times he’d had someone or something in his head it hadn’t been a present experience. His memories were one the few things he had left from his old life, he had a right to be protective of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may.” Charles addressed Steve, looking up at the man. “I assure you it is necessary. I can also promise that I will only look for confirmation, I teach ethics to others with telepathy and psychic abilities. I could do it right now, you’d be unable to stop it. However, I would never do so without consent. The same principle carries over to individual memories and thought. I do my best to limit what I access, only looking at what you allow me to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had crossed his arms and was still frowning, though clearly listening to the professor. “And what exactly is it that you're looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t be sure. I’ll know it when I see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve thought for several minutes, the other two waiting for his decision. As reluctant as he was he was determined to find out what was going on. Plus, Charles seemed genuine, and Tony clearly trusted him. He’d asked people to take him at his word, citing his principals more than once; it was time for him to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He finally said, nodding his head once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat.” Charles smiles, “You’re rather tall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve chuckled softly, grabbed one of the chairs in the control room, and sat in front of the Professor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony leaned against the side of the computer, chewing the inside of his lip nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, this won’t hurt a bit.” Charles promised, reaching out to touch his fingers to Steve’s temples as his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two boys, one doing their homework, the other throwing up a ball and catching it again, chattering away. The smaller one looked up from his homework with a toothy grin, “Buck, ya gotta do your spellin’.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tap on the window, late at night. Bucky slipping through it and into the bed next to Steve. “They fightin’ again?” Steve asked into the darkness. “Like always.” Bucky mumbled, pushing an elbow against Steve’s ribs (gently) “Move over, you’re hoggin’ the bed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stevie, you’re never gonna get a dame with an attitude like that. You’re a catch! Gals love a sensitive fella.” Steve and Bucky were passing a bottle of moonshine between them. Bucky had just gotten his letter. He was leaving in a week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want a dame, I want to serve like all the other men’r doin’.” Steve argued, unshakable in his resolve, even when he was drunk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve clutching Bucky’s shoulders, eyes brimming with tears. “I thought you were dead…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky’s weak grin, standing in contrast to the cuts and bruises on his face. “I thought you were smaller.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>Tony knew as soon as Charles moved his hands away. He heard as much in his mind, and for once he was glad the Professor hadn’t felt the need to speak aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain.” Charles offered Steve a smile, leaving the room without another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over to Tony when the elevator closed, eye’s glassy. “He looked at Bucky, why would-” He shook his head, face crumpling. “Is...Is it him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tony breathed, biting back his own emotions. This was about Steve, not him. “I couldn’t tell you until I was sure. I still don’t know what kind of shape he’s in, or how this all happened, or if he even remembers anything, but I found him. He’s alive, Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve stood and pulled Tony to him, holding on and crying softly. “Thank you, Tony.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shared Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The team had been briefed, Charles had returned to his school, and Steve was finally sleeping. He’d cried for what felt like an eternity, stopping only to ask disorganized questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony answered what he could, but he wouldn't know much more until they had Bucky under surveillance. He slipped out of bed, instructing JARVIS to alert him if Steve was waking up, and headed for the lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was seated at a workbench, papers scattered across it. He was spinning in the chair, throwing and catching a ball of something. He nodded at Tony when he was momentarily facing him, noting the perplexed look on his face. “Testing a new web fluid, ‘s ones too dense.” He explained, stopping mid-spin to throw the ball at Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony caught it, gagged, and dropped it to the floor, heading across the room for the bottle marked “Spider Stick-No-More”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way too dense.” He agreed, cleaning his hands. “What are you doing down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Avoiding all that.” Peter pointed to the ceiling, “Nat and Sam won’t shut up, and I didn’t feel like hanging out on our floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wise move.” He started up the coffee maker and looked around the shop, expression clouded by something Peter couldn’t identify. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s mouth twitched in a weak attempt at a smile. “Me? Always. I'm unflappable.” He sipped his coffee, ignoring Peter's eyes boring into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Peter nodded deciding if Tony didn’t want to talk, they didn’t have to. He could still help. “What are you working on? Bruce said you still had something left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J, pull up the specs for Mild Winter.” He took another sip and set his mug down. “He could, probably will be, hostile. Maybe Steve can bring him in easy, maybe he can’t. We didn’t do all this work to fuck it up now. I don’t want him getting hurt, or getting away, or hurting any of ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter flicked through some of the holograms, “What about his arm? Nat said it was beefy, we don’t know if it could rip right through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the materials. It’s based on your web structure, Spider-Boy. I’m working on an expandable synthetic that we can weave with vibranium. I already put in a call to a friend, it should be here tomorrow. It should hold him but not hurt him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed in response, looking over the design meticulously. “What if you made the weave bigger? It’s counterintuitive but it could make the resistance better, you could double weave the vibranium and still retain the flexibility.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony tilted his head to the side, a corner of his mouth lifting up. “Could work. Let’s try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve woke up next to Tony, who was sprawled on his stomach, murmuring softly in his sleep. He laid there for a while, listening to him breathe before getting up to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he padded down the hallway he was met with silence, not even hearing music from Peters room. “JARVIS, where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The team is gathered in the communal kitchen, Captain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chattering from the kitchen stopped abruptly when Steve stepped out of the elevator, all eyes turning to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez guys, don’t stop on my account.” He teased, heading for the fridge. When he turned back to face the group he was met with an array of reactions. Nat was just staring at him, Peter looked nervous, Rhodey and Clint were sharing pitying looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor, who had arrived some time that morning, was the first to break the silence. He left his seat at the table and crossed to Steve, clapping a hand on his shoulder, voice loud and genuine as ever. “I do not understand, a beloved friend has returned from Valhalla! This is cause for celebration!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all very happy for Steve, but we have our concerns.” Natasha explained again, “This could have some serious consequences, and we don’t even know what we’re walking into-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nat, cmon-“ Clint interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I don’t like it, he’s supposedly dead all this time and he pops up </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No offense Steve, but we don’t know anything about this guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s nostrils flared, grip on the apple tightening. “Watch it, Romanoff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look, why don’t we just talk about this? Clearly they have some reservations, maybe you could answer some questions.” Peter continued on when Steve relaxed minutely. “Uhh, when he died, did you ever see any… I dunno, like, proof?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d call watching him fall proof enough.” Steve snarled, looking to the floor when he saw Peter’s cringe. “Sorry… I- no. I didn’t see any paperwork before I crashed. When Fury came to see me he gave me personnel files, Buck’s said deceased. I didn’t think to question it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Rhodey muttered into his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This brother did not have gifts? Invulnerability? Immortality?” Thor asked. Steve shook his head, turning his attention to Natasha when she hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s enhanced. I don’t know about Bucky Barnes but the Winter Soldier is an elite assassin. He’s trained, some think he’s a Russian operative and I’m inclined to agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gives you that idea?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes when he saw the look she shared with Clint. “Spit it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran into him years ago, before I was working for Fury. He was trained like I was, perceptive, manipulative, he had incredible control.” She spoke directly to Steve, ignoring everyone else. “Or none at all. You’re one of the only people who’s read my file. Read it again. I think the people who made me, made him too.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Got Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean I’m not going?” Peter exclaimed, looking between Steve and Tony, mouth hanging open. “I’m part of the team, this is like, the whole thing we’ve been doing! I’m fucking Spider-Man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, there’s too many variables, he could still have a trick or two up his metal sleeve. Cap’s already gonna be off his game,” Tony continued despite Steve’s eyes turning to him, “and much as it pains me to admit it, I’ll be distracted if you’re there. We can’t risk it. Anyway, you’re the only one who can help Bruce while I’m gone, you have two brain cells to rub together.” He winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather know you’re safe and sound, here in the city.” Steve agreed, relieved that they weren’t getting much of a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter relented when he realized how worked up they both looked. He didn’t want to miss out on the fight, but it didn’t seem like they’d budge anyway. “Fine, I’ll stay here since you're both so distractible.” He teased, eyebrows raising as he had an idea. “Can I have MJ over?! Bruce is gonna be here, all you said was I have to have a chaperone and Bruce is one of the normal ones like he can actually meet her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s brows knit together as he considered it, snickering a little when Peter exaggeratedly made puppy eyes up at him. “Well… As long as Bruce agrees, and you’re not taking him away from his work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce rounded the corner into the lab with a grin. “I don’t mind. Peter’s the only one who thinks I’m normal.” He nodded to Tony, “Professor Xavier is waiting, whenever you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, make sure no one destroys my tower.” Tony sighed, heading to the elevator with Steve. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sir. Safe travels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Natasha were making their way through the crowded streets, towards the apartment where Bucky was staying. Tony was waiting at the cafe across the street, sipping his coffee, eyes fixed on the entrance. Barnes had a routine, that much was certain. Like clockwork a man wearing a hoodie, and leather gloves, entered the building, a small bag of groceries tucked under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s back. You two ready to rock?” Tony asked quietly, the sound easily covered by the noise of the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be,” Steve muttered, holding the door open for Natasha as they entered the apartment building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now boys, where's that can-do attitude?” Natasha teased, separating from Steve to go to the security guard, who had barely glanced up when they entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, I’m so sorry, I got turned around outside.” She rested her elbows on the desk, smiling wide. “I’m supposed to be meeting a friend, but I don’t know which building it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The streets are very crowded, it is easy for a tourist to get lost. Which unit are you looking for?” The man asked in a rich voice, accent distinctly Tongan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve used the opportunity to slip up the stairs unnoticed, heading to the third floor. “What do ya got?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Winghead, he’s alone.” Tony’s voice answered through his earpiece. “Putting away his groceries. Gloves are off, can confirm there’s an enhanced arm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve took a steadying breath as he knocked on the door. The moment it opened he pushed through the gap, shutting it firmly behind him and holding his hands up placatingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you-” Bucky growled, hands coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. You were in the 107th Infantry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who sent you?” Bucky moved on Steve, the cool metal of his forearm pressing against Steve’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one.” Steve rasped, desperately searching his eyes for some recognition. “You know me. We grew up together, Buck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky faltered at that, the pressure on Steve’s neck easing ever so slightly. “How-How do you know that name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your name.” Steve insisted, smiling slightly despite himself. “And cuz when your front teeth came in, ya had buck teeth. It stuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could prepare a hard fist connected with his ribs, knocking the air out of him. “You’re lying, they sent you. I’ll fucking kill you, I’m not going back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both rocketed to the floor when the door was blown open. Tony was standing, his watch now a gauntlet, and aimed at the men. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you. We’re here to help you, not take you back. You’re coming with us, preferably now, because I’m sure that alerted our friend in security.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky threw Steve off of him and charged at Tony. He was stopped by a net that was launched from the gauntlet. It encased him and within moments he’d fallen to the floor, seemingly unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony! What did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Cap. It’s a transdermal sedative. I was worried this would happen. Get him and let’s get out of here, Nat has the car.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within fifteen minutes they were in the air, quinjet heading back for the tower. Towards Bruce, and Charles, and hopefully some answers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do You Know Who You Are?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and Steve reunite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky was still sedated, now in the medical wing. Bruce had been able to confirm that some offshoot of the serum Steve had received had been given to Bucky at some point, explaining some of his enhanced abilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles was sitting next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up. Tony, Steve, and Natasha were in the next room over, watching the video JARVIS was displaying. They’d been waiting in silence for several minutes before Charles spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re awake, James. I assure you I’m no threat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes opened, quickly surveying the room, “Where the hell’d you take me? Who are you people?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Charles Xavier. You were brought in by the Avengers, a group of enhanced individuals who protect the general public. We have no intention to harm you, in fact, you’ve been brought here by someone who cares for you very much.” He explained calmly, continuing when Bucky looked suspicious. “Do you remember who you are, James?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky held out for a while, but Charles was patient, simply waiting until he finally spoke. “I… I dunno. I can’t get there, in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you remember.” Charles offered, “If you’ll allow me I can try.” He explained his abilities as best he could, despite Bucky's skepticism, allowing him time to think it over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you try anything funny, I’ll fucking kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Charles chuckled. “Please, try to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smiling face, the smell of clean laundry, a warm blanket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mother's voice floating through their apartment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first day of school, a sea of unfamiliar faces hurrying around. Light blue eyes met his from across the hallway, then again when they were seated next to each other in class. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave him alone!” Bucky was running down an alley towards a small blonde who was surrounded by a group of boys. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll tell your Ma you bet her broach, Jackson.” He threatened, smirking triumphantly when the boys were deterred enough by that to wander off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, ya gotta be more careful! You’re just a little thing Stevie, don’t give em the chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve scowled up at Bucky, brushing dirt off his pants. “You’re not so big yerself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big enough to keep those crumbs away from ya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A well-fitting uniform, dark green, and too warm. <br/>“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you were smaller.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky opened his eyes he looked disoriented. “W-Where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He already told him that, what happened?” Steve asked in a panic, looking away from the live feed and over to Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, just-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where you are. Breathe, think.” Charles spoke softly, smiling, and nodding when Bucky hesitantly whispered Steve’s name. “That’s right, James, Steve Rogers was the one who brought you here. You’re at his residence, in the medical wing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head, “I don’t- where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be right along. We’ll talk more after you’ve rested.” Charles promised, looking over his shoulder when Steve burst through the door. “I suppose he heard the all-clear.” He teased, nodding at Steve when they passed each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was at the bedside in a millisecond, reminding everyone just how fast he could be. He stopped short of touching him, remembering what Charles had told them. “Buck?” He asked, desperation edging into his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stevie? What’s goin' on? I don’t-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a choked laugh and perched on the bed next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s okay, I’ll explain everything.” He promised, fighting back tears when Bucky's arms immediately wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve finally let go of him Bucky looked more relaxed, questions coming quickly. “What happened? Tell me everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve moved to the chair next to the bed, “What do you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falling. Then waking up in some facility somewhere, there were others too, they did things to us.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “I know I did… I did bad stuff, Stevie, and I tried not to but I couldn’t help it-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Breathe.” Steve frowned, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did shit to our heads. I-I was dead, Steve, you watched me fall, how-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve bowed his head, shaking it slightly, “I couldn’t reach-... After you fell we kept fighting, I went down with the plane, right into the ice. Presumed dead, both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they got you out?” Bucky guessed, still agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eventually. I was down there a long time, Buck. A lifetime.” Steve looked up at him again, “I must have survived because of the serum. By the time I woke up, everyone was gone. All the Howlies, Peg… She married, had a couple’a kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky's face crumbled at that, looking genuinely heartbroken. “Steve…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head again, voice firm. “Don’t. She had a great life, he was a real nice guy from everything she told me. She was still alive when I woke up, I got a few months with her before…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded, leaving it alone for now. “So where the hell are we? The other guy said you live here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve actually smiled a bit, “Yeah. It’s hard to explain, but they’re superheroes, like in the old pulps. I started workin' with them a few years back, they’re the ones who defrosted me.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must have plenty’a dough.” Bucky whistled, looking again around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Steve mumbled. “We’re not doin' any more today, I want you to rest, but Charles can help fill in the gaps in your memory. We’re gonna figure out who did this to you.” He promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. Ya gonna introduce me to the rest’a your team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s cheeks tinged pink, “One more thing, uhh… I said Peggy ended up with a nice fella?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re not upset at all-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, jerk. I found a nice fella too. It’s not illegal anymore, same-sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span> is even legal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a startled laugh, grinning widely. “I’ll be damned, we’ve come a long way from the paddy wagon, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kiddin’. You’ll never believe how much has changed. JARVIS, can you send Tony in please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Captain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artificial intelligence, Tony designed him, he pretty much runs this place,” Steve explained before Bucky could ask. “Technology is incredibly advanced now-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS only runs the place because I’m too busy to do it.” Tony corrected, making his way over to Steve and Bucky, hanging back slightly. “Glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling? Do you want anything? I can get Bruce in here to check you over again if you want, or food? Could get you food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve snickered at Bucky’s raised eyebrow. “He talks a lot, ‘specially when he’s nervous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” Tony huffed indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I never thought I’d be able to do this. Tony, this is Bucky, my best friend. Bucky, this is Tony Stark, my fella.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had been smiling softly up until he heard ‘Stark’. His ears were ringing, vision going spotty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck? You okay? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye Bucky was lunging off the bed and towards Tony, hands going for his throat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with this story! I've been reworking it in my outline for the last week or so and Im really excited to write more! Kudos fuel me comments bless me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a yikes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter looked up from his laptop when the elevator doors opened, revealing Tony looking shaken. He noticed the elevated heart rates first, normal for Tony but certainly not for Steve; who was right behind him, hands hovering nervously at his sides. “I don’t understand, he was fine-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Peter demanded, though both men ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s unpredictable, we already knew that.” Tony's voice was raspy and there was a deep bruise beginning to form around his neck. “The Professor can work with him tomorrow and figure it out, I’m gonna go lay down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked helplessly to Peter before moving to block Tony from the hallway. “Sweetie, you should really let Bruce look at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony flinched at Steve’s sudden movement, though he tried to hide it. “I’m fine, JARVIS already checked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please, I know he didn’t mean-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tony insisted, pushing past Steve and hurrying to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” Peter demanded again arms crossed over his chest, glaring up at Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bucky freaked out and came at Tony, I had to pull him off and hold him until Bruce could sedate him,” Steve explained, sinking into the couch and burying his face in his hands. “He looked so scared and I didn’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned, “Hey, it’s okay. You just gotta give him some time, he’s gotta… ya know.” He shrugged, giving Steve the best smile he could muster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both heads snapped towards the hallway when a muffled “Fuck!” was heard from the bedroom. Peter stopped Steve with a hand on his arm. “Maybe don’t.” He suggested gently, “I’ll stay up here with him, why don’t you go check on stuff up there, I’m sure Bruce has some questions you could answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” Steve nodded after a minute, looking lost and dejected. “Um, call me if you need anything, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Peter promised, waiting until the elevator doors closed to head to Tony’s bedroom, pausing outside to listen. Tony was pacing and muttering to himself, stopping in front of the mirror to look at his bruise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hand around his throat loosened enough for Tony gasp in air, his vision still spotty. Jarvis had called yesterday and delivered the blow. He wasn't going home for Spring Break, and Ty wasn’t either. They were halfway through the break when Tony got mouthy, careless. He knew as soon as he said it, but he couldn’t stop himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was pulled from his memory when Peter knocked on the door. His gauntlet was formed around his hand within seconds, pointed right at the teenager when he opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Dad, it’s just me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Pete,” The gauntlet retracted back into his watch as he staggered back towards the bed. “Sorry kid, I’m a little jumpy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, no big deal,” Peter promised, closing the door and sitting in the armchair by the closet. “Steve went back to the med bay, I figured you’d probably want some space. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sat on the edge of the bed, slumped forward with his elbows on his knees. “I’ll be fine, it was just unexpected. It’s different when you’re in a fight, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Peter settled back into the chair, tucking his legs up beside him. “Can I hang out in here with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded. “Sure, kid, if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Bucky woke up he saw Charles next to his bed, waiting patiently. “What happened?” He asked groggily, squinting at the harsh lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You attacked someone, I believe you were triggered by something. I’d prefer to wait, but we need to find out what caused it.” Charles explained, moving closer to the bed. “This may be uncomfortable, try not to fight it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky thrashed as he came to, screaming bloody murder. Charles had fallen out of his wheelchair, clutching his head desperately. Steve and Bruce rushed into the room, one going to each man. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind, fighting to keep him restrained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this?!” Bucky wailed, ripping out of Steve’s arms. “What did they turn me into?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce was helping Charles back into his chair, looking at Steve wide-eyed. “Steve…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky backed into a wall and slid to the floor, shaking his head violently, “I did awful things, I executed, tortured, slaughtered people! I didn’t, I tried not to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, you were brainwashed.” Charles rasped, still catching his breath. “You were programmed to complete missions and then wiped. A clean slate each time, it was brutal, you were catatonic between assignments. No one could have withstood that amount of indoctrination.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was grinding his teeth, now kneeling next to Bucky in case he attacked again. “Why did he hurt Tony?” He demanded, feeling his chest tighten when Charles frowned and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The accident that killed Antony’s parents, James was the assailant.” Charles explained, accepting a glass of water from Bruce. “The name Stark triggered him, and his objective. I’ve done what I can, the name is no longer a trigger, but until we identify others they’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I killed them, in cold blood.” Bucky mumbled to himself, hands fisted in his hair. “I didn’t mean to, why would I do that? What else have I done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve finally bit the bullet and went to the bedroom he was exhausted, emotionally drained, and still feeling exceptionally guilty. He opened the door quietly, hoping despite himself that Tony would be asleep. He was pleasantly surprised to find he was right, heart swelling immeasurably when he spotted the smaller lump in their bed, one distinctly gangly arm poking out from the blankets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got ready for bed, more thankful than ever that he had both of them. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep but slid into bed behind Tony, smiling at the tuft of Peter's hair that was visible before he closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve's catholic and I am not, sorry for any mistakes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony awoke with a jolt, finding himself alone in bed. He relaxed back into the pillows when the familiarity of his bedroom registered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sir. Peter requested I inform you that he went to brunch with Miss Jones, but that you should call him if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grunted in response as he got out of bed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Where’s Barnes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant Barnes is currently in the medbay with Professor Xavier. They have been working for most of the night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony processed that information while looking at his bruise in the mirror. “What about Steve?” He finally asked, only after he’d cleaned up and gotten dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Captain is in the study.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. How’s he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would seem his primary emotions are distress, conflict, and guilt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed, “Sounds like Steve.” He got himself coffee and then headed to the study, opening the door without thinking twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto, Sicut erat in principio-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was kneeling on the floor, elbows resting on the loveseat. Tucked between his fingers was a battered rosary, one Tony had only seen twice before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, sorry.” Tony cringed, “I mean, whoops.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve cracked a smile before opening one eye to peek at Tony. “Pretty sure God knows all the curse words.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go?” He asked, leaning on the doorframe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah that’s okay, I’m about finished.” Steve moved to sit on the couch, tucking the rosary back into his pocket. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sipped at his coffee, then cradled it to his chest, lifting up one shoulder. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked over to him, a crease forming between his brows when he saw the bruise at Tony’s collar. “Tony…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no use apologizing, it happened.” Tony sighed, “Has he woken up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, “Charles did some work with him. He was… I don’t, mind-controlled?” He tried, scooting over when Tony came to sit on the loveseat. “He was given missions, and trigger words that would wipe his memory after he’d completed them. They turned him into a robot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony let out a low whistle, raising his eyebrows. “Poor guy. Why’d he come at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve dropped his head and looked at the floor. “I don’t know what happened exactly, but it’s bad. Fury said they didn’t know who caused the car accident, with your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, would have thought Howard was just drunk if they hadn’t found the motorcycle tracks.” Tony frowned, waiting for Steve to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who ordered the hit, or why, but Bucky was the one on the motorcycle,” Steve explained, looking back to Tony with misty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He killed my mom?” Tony asked, </span>
  <span>shaking his head, “Why? Howard had plenty of enemies, but there were so many opportunities… I mean, why not get him at work? Or while he was with some girl? Mom was hardly ever with him by that point, someone must have wanted her dead too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tony… he couldn’t control himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> my Mom.” He snapped before taking a deep breath. “I understand that. I don’t… I don’t blame him, I guess, but I need to know what happened. What really happened that night, Professor X can show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s the best idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that usually stop me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t wanna come up?” Peter asked again, motioning to the tower with his thumb. “There’s plenty of places to hide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ rolled her eyes, dropping Peters hand as they arrived at the door. “I’m sure. My Dad will only be in a worse mood if I’m late and I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but if they start fighting again text me and I’ll come over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to catch you eventually.” She said cynically, though her head was tilted with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, okay, no faith in the super-secret hero, I see how it is!” He teased, leaning over to kiss her cheek before they parted ways. When he found the tower unusually quiet he headed for the medbay, surprised to see Bucky alone in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Professor Xavier, and the Captain are in the lab and not to be disturbed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed, “Are there any alerts for entry to Barnes’ room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Peter. Though I would advise you to refrain, as Sergeant Barnes has shown violent behaviors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just lemmie know if Tony’s coming back.” Peter requested, already heading for the door. When the automatic doors slid open Bucky shot upright, looking puzzled to see the teenager instead of his usual visitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter gave an awkward wave, “Sorry man, looked like you were sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky winced as he settled back, shoulder making a grinding noise as he did so. “Are you Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Peter hesitantly sat in the chair nearest the bed, “You know who I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s been talkin about ya. Says you're the smartest kid he knows.” Bucky gave a small smile, “So you’re his son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter flushed at that, letting out a nervous laugh. “Uh, yeah, sort of. I guess so. Like, adopted kid? He and Tony are like my guardians but I’m not their son really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorted, “Sounds like you're his son to me.” He shifted on the bed, frowning. “I’m real sorry about what I did to him. Uh, Tony I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter considered his words carefully before responding. “You just can’t do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. The Professor said he got rid’a whatever made me freak.” Bucky folded his hands in his lap, the same grinding noise emitting this time from his wrist. “I don’t know how Steve did it, wakin up like this. Feels like I’m on another planet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s changed the most?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. All I Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are gettin angsty!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the issue with the last chapter posting twice! Huge shoutout to mfaerie for pointing it out to my dumbass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By that evening Bucky had been released from the medbay and moved into a room on Steve and Tony’s floor. There had been some debate about where he should go but Steve had insisted he be the one to intervene if another incident arose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Peter had suggested they all have dinner together, hoping to ease some of the tension between Bucky and Tony. Bucky was clearly still feeling guilty and Tony was more jumpy than usual, though he was trying his best to hide it. Steve had suggested burgers from Tony’s favorite place, not wanting to overwhelm Bucky with food options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burgers are the same, just a lot better.” He smiled, taking a seat on the couch between the brunettes. Peter watched Bucky with a grin from his spot on the loveseat, raising an eyebrow after he took his first bite. “Ehh? Does the future win food?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled and nodded, hurrying to take another bite. “Future wins food.” He mumbled, mouth full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, Team Future, one point.” Peter high fived Tony, who winked at him with a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s been recorded, Peter.” JARVIS replied, sounding almost amused.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, didn’t your Ma ever teach ya to chew with your mouth closed?” Steve scolded, elbowing Bucky. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but yours did.” Bucky had a twinkle in his eye that hadn’t been there a moment earlier, looking at Steve with affection. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is fine. So beyond fine. His boyfriend is making googly eyes at the crazy fuck who murdered his mother and tried to kill him. Totally fine. Tony stuffed his face continuously, happy to avoid contributing to the conversation. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had been asking Team Past questions about ‘The Olden Days’, which was nice, and it was genuine because it was Peter. Steve was laughing and grinning from ear to ear. He was so busy indulging his unproductive thoughts that he missed what Barnes had said. Whatever it was had Steve blushing, and while that was usually his favorite things in the world, now it made his skin crawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to happen. He had been preparing for it from day one, but he thought it would take longer, that they’d have a little more time together. At least Peter seemed happy, seemed to like Barnes. If he was going to be sticking around (And he would be, undoubtedly. He couldn’t ask Steve to move out of the tower, or to live apart from his best friend. Lover? Oof.) it was important that Peter be comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankly, that was the only thing that really mattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Tony.” Peter teased, waving his hand in front of Tony’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony batted away his hand, rolling his eyes, “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes exaggeratedly right back at Tony, jerking a thumb in Bucky’s direction. “Bucky was asking you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, Stevie said you made that armor you were wearin’ yourself. I’d love to see what else it can do, sometime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Designed and built in house.” Tony nodded, “Well, that version was. I do the R&amp;D and outfitting for the whole team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a low whistle, speaking without thinking, “Definitely Howard's kid. Steve and I were at the first Expo, in 1943.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shitty year. The Stark tech was a flop, but Phineas Horton’s unveiling of the Synthetic Man was a triumph. Dad never forgot it.” Tony mussed, ignoring Steve’s eyes flicking between himself and Barnes. “I reopened the Expo in 2010, bigger and better than he ever made it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked surprised but didn’t flinch. “Someone sounds bitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony set his jaw, refusing to back down. “He made a decent shield, that’s about all he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it, Howard was no gem,” Steve warned Bucky, sending Tony an apologetic look. “I know things are complicated but can ya just try to get along? For my sake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, geez, thought I was bein nice.” Bucky held his hands up in surrender. “Not my fault Stevie’s got a thing for hot head brunettes, some things never change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “I don’t mean to break up this thrilling pissing contest,” (Tony almost cracked a smile at that) “but I told MJ I’d go over there if she needed me to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Steve asked, starting to clean up the dinner trash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s cool. Her parents have been fighting lately, maybe a divorce soon.” Peter shrugged, standing to help Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you have her come here, actually get away from it all for a bit?” He offered, glancing over to Tony who gave a thumbs up. “Bucky needs to go work with Charles anyway, we won’t be in your way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna send Happy to get her?” Tony asked, shrugging when Peter shook his head, “Alright, suit yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hates your private cars, shell wanna take the subway.” Peter teased, heading towards his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve was back in the kitchen Bucky glanced at Tony before looking away quickly. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you gotta be mad, I’m steppin' all over your toes. But thanks, for finding me. For giving him back to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony mustered a sad smile, “Don’t sweat it. He lost everything, I’d do damn near anything to give him any bit of it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been working in the lab, hiding from everything and everyone when JARVIS related a message from Peter, asking him to come upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was pacing around the living room, looking far too much like Steve, as MJ watched from the couch. “Good, you’re here!” Peter turned to Michelle, crossing his arms. “Tell him what you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Parker, forget I said anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t come up here for nothing.” Tony motioned got Peter to sit too. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sat next to MJ with a huff, “Some guy was following her, and she said she thought he was there a few days ago too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I say he’s overreacting. Do you have any idea how many creeps there are in New York? I’m a hot girl, I’ve been followed before.” MJ shrugged, rolling her eyes at Peters cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never let you walk alone again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misplaced chivalry isn’t a cute look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony cleared his throat to break it up, watching Michelle intently. “Run me through it, don’t skip anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Michelle had gone home and Peter was asleep, Steve found Tony back in the lab. He was staring at a wall, literally a holographic wall, of code, barely looking at Steve when he entered. “Hey Cap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Steve greeted softly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s torso. “It’s late, are you coming up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t. He should stay in the lab and work until he couldn’t anymore, then he could do it, and sleep through the consequences. Despite that, all he really wanted was to go to bed with Steve. He wouldn’t have the comfort much longer, and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JARVIS, run the trials and have the reports ready in the morning.” The code vanished and the lights dimmed as the machines shut down. “Lead the way, stud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve held Tony to his chest, chin resting on his head as the elevator carried them to their floor. “Thank you for bein so great. It’s been...stressful. I know you don’t like people coming into your space, and it means a lot to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony just nodded, leading him out of the elevator and to their bedroom. “I’d do anything for you.” He shrugged, “Well, maybe not anything, but I can give him back to you. Why wouldn’t I want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, when sweat was cooling and the room was quiet Tony let Steve pull him close. He hid his face, tucking his nose up behind Steve's ear, and tried to commit the feeling of him to memory. The way they filled the bed, making it seem less gargantuan. The smell, the slight ache in his jaw and ass. The contrast of cool air and the heat of Steve’s body on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before Steve drifted to sleep he mumbled, “Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t sleep all night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You Love Him, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony gets bailed out by v i l l i a n s</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is moving along slowly whoops but Id love to hear what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where’s Tony?” Peter yawned, shuffling into the kitchen and towards the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, he’s not here but all JARVIS will say is he’s in a meeting.” Steve shrugged, “What’ve you got planned for today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna try to talk Tony into letting me get my hands on whatever he’s been coding down there. It looks sick but he won’t let me near it.” Peter took a seat across from Bucky, offering him a warm smile. “What about you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Xavier’s gone too, probably with Tony, so we were gonna go do some sightseeing. Buck hasn’t really been outta the tower, and New York has changed a bit since the last time he saw it.” Steve chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna tag along? Help show me around?” Bucky asked, looking to Steve for approval, finding him enthusiastically smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we were gonna go to Coney Island, it’ll be great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded after considering it, “Sounds fun, I’m in. Maybe MJ can meet us there after she’s off work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve cleared the table and threw an apple to Peter, who caught it easily. “Put somethin' real in your stomach before ya go fillin' up on junk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mom.” Peter teases, taking a large bite as he headed to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky snickered as he watched the two, of yes settling on Steve when Peter left. “I’m glad ya still got your family, even if it’s not a white picket fence upstate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. It’s sure as hell not what I pictured but it’s perfect. Now that you’re here too, it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tony left Richards’ office and made it to his car he deflated, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as he fought a headache. “How are things going with the tin man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things seem to be going well, Sir. The Captain, Sergeant Barnes, and Peter are currently at Coney Island.” JARVIS replied, continuing as the car started up, “Shall I assume that is our destination?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tony arrived he spotted them on the Ferris wheel, his glasses zooming in to see them laughing. Peter was holding a huge stuffed bear and Steve’s arm was draped over Bucky's shoulders as they rose higher and higher. The longer he watched the more like an intruder he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I believe you’ve been spotted,” JARVIS warned, giving Tony just enough time to get back to his car with only a handful of people seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter said someone posted pictures of you at Coney Island earlier.” Steve sat in the armchair and picked up his sketching supplies. “You shoulda joined us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced over at him and then back to the wall of code in front of him. “You guys were having fun. Cap isn’t as noticeable without the red white and blues, but a Stark in a suit tends to draw attention.” He reached out and moved a few lines around before waving a hand to run the trial again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. How’d your meeting go this morning?” He flipped to a new page and started the outline of a Ferris wheel cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The code turned from its usual blue to a blinking red. “Fuck,” Tony muttered, grabbing a large chunk of the code and tossing it away from the rest. “Fine. I’m working on something with Reed Richards and Professor X. If I can ever figure out this fucking formula it’ll be up and running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve frowned, setting down his pencil. “You’ll figure it out, you always do.” He encouraged, watching Tony carefully. “Are you okay? You seem off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony took his time replying, fiddling with the code for a minute or two before turning to face Steve. “You remember when we started dating I said I wouldn’t lie to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked more concerned, leaning forward slightly in the chair. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, perfect memory. Uh.” Tony stalled by moving to sit behind his desk, if only to put more space between the two of them. “I think we should break up. Or, take a break, I guess. A lot has changed and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was shaking his head slightly, “Wait, what did you say? Where’s this coming from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And fuck. They just started and Steve already looked like a kicked puppy. God, he just wanted to get this over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony ignored him and continued his prepared monologue, “And Barnes wasn’t… he wasn’t here. And now he is, it’s not fair to hold you to an agreement you made when he wasn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An agreement? That’s what you think this is, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreement</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Tony, I’m in love with you, I didn’t sign a contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was up and moving, brow knitted together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stood and walked to the coffee machine, trying to keep some space between them. “You love him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the only sound in the room was the coffee maker chugging away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I get it, Steve. I’m not angry, or resentful, hell I'm the one who brought him back.” He turned back to face Steve, fighting the urge to hug him when he saw the shattered look in his eyes. “I want you to be happy, and if that means I need to start seriously looking at time travel to send you two back to the 30’s, so be it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we not do this right-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was cut off by the avengers alarm sounding, and for once he was thankful for the blaring noise. “Duty calls.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one ever said he wasn't self-sacrificial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep an eye on the tags, I'll be adding as we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The robots seemed never-ending. They were fighting together, clearly operating under some kind of hive mind, but who was controlling them was anyone's guess. Sam and Clint were attacking from above, though they were taking heavy fire. Natasha and Steve were on the ground, trying desperately to find the source. Tony was weaving throughout the city, keeping the fight away from the downtown area as much as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the robots all stopped, speaking in unison. “You have debts to pay, Avengers. You claim to be the saviors we needed, but all you do is destroy. And you’re led by the man with the most blood on his hands, the engineer of death himself. Stark is nothing more than a war criminal, Romanov a spy, Rogers an artificial jock, Banner an accident. Soon you’ll all see the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bots all disappeared, literally dissolving before their eyes, though the destruction they wrought remained. Just as Tony was landing JARVIS cut out, instead replaced by the same voice. “You’ve taken everything, been handed everything. What have you done with it? Soon you’ll feel the pain I’ve felt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>-<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, I don’t know. Everything here says JARVIS was never interrupted. Your internal audio recorder doesn’t even have it.” Bruce shrugged. “I’m not saying it didn’t happen but I can’t find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine.” Tony nodded, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell the rest of the guys about this, it’s probably nothing. No one can breach the suit, or JARVIS. I must just be tired.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Bruce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce frowned, “Are you sleeping at all? You look like shit, and Steve said you broke up with him. It’s not my business, but as a friend, I’m a little worried. Do I need to be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pft, I’m good, Bruce. Worry about whatever the fuck came at us today.” Tony shooed him, claiming he had work to do. He was looking over the suit for any damage for what felt like the hundredth time when Peter interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Steve?” He demanded, marching right up to Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- shit, kid.” Tony groaned, looking back to JARVIS’ code. “We’re taking a little break. Adult relationship stuff, you don’t need to worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s up there crying like you told him you wished he were dead, so maybe go fix that. Doesn’t look like an adult relationship to me.” Peter huffed, staring Tony down before speaking again in a more gentle tone. “Did something happen out there today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed, shaking his head, “No. And I’m not trying to be an asshole, but Steve isn’t my responsibility and I have work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever. I’m going patrolling, figure your shit out.” Peter snapped, turning on his heel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking teenagers,” Tony grumbled as the lab doors closed behind him. He looked at the code a while longer before giving in. “Is Cap okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Captain Rogers is in distress, though no physical ailment is present. Sergeant Barnes is with him.” JARVIS answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, he’ll be just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JARVIS didn’t reply. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter has just finished helping a young girl find her dog (his name was Grover and he was back home safe and sound) when he saw a flash of silver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like the robots from earlier in the day, and while he hadn’t been part of the action, he could still identify it. He followed it for a few miles, squinting at it suspiciously when it stopped abruptly in an abandoned warehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached it cautiously after clearing the building, ensuring he was alone. As soon as he was within a few feet of the device it fractured into several smaller bots, all of which flew straight at Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was still hiding in the lab with no intentions of coming out anytime soon, when JARVIS alerted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Peter's suit has gone offline. There is no data being recorded by Karen and he is not responding to communications.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, how long has it been?” He asked, already heading for the landing pad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Approximately 15 minutes from Karen’s last update.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time do it after 3 minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered getting Steve but decided against it. Peter was probably fine and had just gone around the coding in his suit, which was absolutely not okay but also very predictable. He had a backup tracker in Peters suit, of course, and headed to his location with every intention of chewing him out and bringing him back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he was wishing desperately that Steve was there. Peter was encased in bots, a swarm of them, which he was trying to fight off to no avail. They didn’t seem to be attacking him as much as they were keeping him busy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomy was only a few feet from Peter when his suit went dark. JARVIS was replaced by the same voice that had infiltrated the suit earlier, “Don’t come any closer, Stark. I know about Peter. I may not be able to kill the Spider, but Parker is more easily disposed of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart rate sped up, hands sweaty, and throat tight. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Taken pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes this still has a happy ending i promise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Steve, Bruce, and Natasha arrived it was too late. Peter was lying unconscious on the floor and Tony was nowhere to be seen. The suit was standing, unoccupied, near Peter, with a small bot right in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve ran to Peters side, dropping to his knees beside him. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Peters pulse, only looking back when he heard a now familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are without your leader, Avengers. Stark is mine, but don’t despair I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon.” The voice was replaced by a projection from the bot; one which showed Tony stepping out of the suit with his hands raised. The boys left Peter and surrounded Tony instead, lifting him into the air. Peter could be seen racing for Tony, though he fell to the ground when a bright light filled the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s lips curled into a snarl when the projection clicked back off. The veins in his forehead bulged, his skin growing greener by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bruce, breathe-“ Natasha started, jumping backward when suddenly Bruce dropped to all fours, instantaneously replaced by the Hulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a heartbreaking roar, eyes focusing in on Peter immediately. He extended his hand, palm up, and grunted. Steve hesitated for a minute, relenting when a more demanding grunt followed. “You take him back to the tower, okay? You have to be gentle, he’s hurt.” He laid Peter carefully in Hulk’s hand, watching as he cradled him to his huge chest. Peter always looked small, but now it was almost comical. It would have been, if not for the circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Peter was securely cradled Hulk took off, leaving Steve and Natasha alone. Steve remained on his knees, eyes now locked on the vacant suit still standing guard. “What are we gonna do?” He choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get out of here, then we find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony awoke with a gasp, eyes immediately shooting to his chest. Relief washed over him when he saw the arc reactor was still intact, the glow was faint through his shirt providing the only light in the… room? Cell? (Cave? his brain helpfully provided) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I didn’t go to all this trouble just to rip out your,” a low chuckle rumbled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span> before we’ve begun.” The voice matched that of the robots, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony ignored him for the time being, instead focusing on his breathing and assessing the situation. He’d been drugged with something, he remembered that much. He managed to manually send his suit location before he stepped out of it. When the robots switched their focus from Peter to him he managed to get a glimpse before he was lifted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Peter fall to the ground, unmoving, just before the robots fully locked together and blocked out his vision. This was followed by a gas filling the chamber, and then… well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are we beginning here?” Tony asked, shifting slightly in the chair he was tied to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rectification.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peter woke up to Steve at his bedside, Bucky beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where-where’s Tony?” He rasped, drawing the men’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked exhausted, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He was still in his uniform, his cowl and shield on the floor by the door. “It’s okay, Peter, here-” He grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on a tray and opened it, holding it to Peter’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter managed to get some down, trying again when his mouth wasn’t as dry. “Where-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dunno.” Bucky answered, resting a hand on Steve’s shoulder when he dropped his head. “But we’re gonna find him. Do you remember what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up at the ceiling, vision blurring as his eyes watered. “I-I told him not to. But he was already out of the suit and I-” He was interrupted by a whimper, “He just disappeared, he said, he said it was okay, why’d he do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. He wanted you to be safe.” Steve moved to sit on the bed next to Peter, wrapping his arms around the boy. “It’s Tony. He’ll be okay. He’ll annoy his captors to death.” He tried, pushing Peter’s hair off his forehead. “He’ll be back. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has to be..." Peter sniffled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOW SORRY its another clifhanger but not as big of a break before the next chapter I promise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three weeks. 21 days since Tony was captured, 21 days with next to no leads. Three weeks of Peter shut in the lab, working to restore JARVIS while Steve scrambled to collect any information he could. On the 22nd day, the first message came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was curled up on the couch in the lab, wearing one of Tony’s MIT shirts. He’d managed to fix the corruption in JARVIS code, only letting Bruce get near him while he worked. He had a break a few days earlier when, with help from JARVIS, he realized the robots had all been projections. Crazy advanced ones, but just projections. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had left Peter with nothing to do, no way to help, and no reason to be in the lab 24/7. He couldn’t make himself leave, though. He was scrolling aimlessly on his phone when he heard it. Tony’s voice, crackly and strained, coming from his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at the desk in an instant, flinging open drawers with abandon. In one drawer Tony stored a backup arc reactor. (After the battle of New York he felt better having one handy) Tony’s voice grew slightly stronger when the drawer opened, the arc reactor glowing faintly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-no idea if this is gonna work. I think it’ll get through, long as I still have mine. Which I do, so far. I don’t know how much longer that’s gonna last, so. Shit, he’s coming back-“ his voice cut off and left the arc reactor silent again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter clutched the reactor tightly, hand shaking. “J, tell me you got-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recorded every word.” JARVIS assured, “The Captain is on his way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony slumped back against the table he was strapped to, gasping in air. He wasn’t sure how much he could take, truthfully. Charlie Wallace was unhinged, to say the least. After 67 days with him, Tony felt he had the authority to make that judgment. The guy was ancient, now half prosthetics and tech. He’d worked with Howard, he knew that much at least and had been passed over for Project Rebirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie leaned over Tony with a sick smile, stringy hair falling on his forehead. “Why do Starks always think they know best, hm? Your arrogance is your curse, Anthony. Your own work will destroy you, given time.” He tapped menacingly on the arc reactor, snickering to himself. “Now, where should we go next? Back to your dormitory? Or perhaps your 9th birthday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grit his teeth, shutting his eyes in anticipation. He’d completed his BARF program days before all this started, with Barnes in mind. Cognitive rewiring, in essence, clearing traumatic memories. Or, if you’re Wallace, a tailor-made torture chamber, isolating the adrenaline response and amping it up substantially. “I think perhaps we should visit Afghanistan, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey, Natasha, and Bucky (who was well over three months without incident) were gone. Brazil, maybe, Steve hadn’t been listening. They finally had a name, Wallace, and could start to track Tony. He remembered the guy, big jock type, but good with computers like Howard. It was becoming more and more clear that the guy had a vendetta against Howard, Erkstien, even him, all centering around being passed up as the super-soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had been on the couch for weeks, holding the arc reactor, and waiting. Peter would join him whenever he could, sitting by Steve in silence until he finally fell asleep. Bruce would come and go but if he stayed too long his eyes would flash green. On the 86th day, the arc reactor crackled to life, Tony’s voice flowing through it again. <br/><br/><br/>“If you’re not Cap, you’re not gonna wanna hear this.” He sounded weak, but his snark was still intact, “It’s gonna be sappy. I want you to be happy, Steve, with Barnes, or Wilson, or some chick, I don’t care. You don’t get to make me another Peggy, okay? You have to take care of the kid for me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.” He trailed off, wheezing slightly. “I love you, I shouldn’t have… Well, there’s a lot of things I shouldn’t have done. He’ll be back soon, and the show’ll be over. If you ever find this, know it was… it was you. It was always you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Gotcha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so sorry for the wait, real life is the absolute worst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Absolutely fucking not.” Steve snapped into the phone, nearly snarling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it sound like I was asking? Peter needs you there and quite frankly you don’t need-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bruce is here with him. I’m coming and you can’t stop me, Romanov.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the voice on the other line changed, Bucky now speaking. “You get your ass over here, and you get your head right on the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve arrived at the safe house the team was already gearing up. Rhodey was wearing his suit, face grim as he studied the floor plan in front of him. Natasha was checking her weapons again, and then again. Bucky was the first to acknowledge him, meeting his gaze and holding it. He nodded after a moment, beckoning Steve over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s under BioMedicine's research compound.” Rhodey started, handing over the floor plan to Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been working on advanced prosthetics for years, but Stark Industries has always bested them. Wallace founded the company, in his 60’s. Apparently he’s been saving the best tech for himself, he’s heavily enhanced.” Natasha explained, “We don’t know what state he’s in, but we know Wallace isn’t expecting us. We have the element of surprise, we need to use it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t right. Wallace had been gone too long, he always came at the same time, creature of habit. This was the longest he’d been left alone, even the guard was late for his check. This was his chance, and he knew it, but he was so weak. He hadn’t moved in weeks, hadn’t had the arc reactor for some time either. They’d taken it and hooked him up to a secondary battery, keeping him alive for as long as they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had long given up on trying to figure out what they were up to, long term. All he knew was Wallace seemed hell-bent on making him relive his worst nightmares, again and again, and again. He knew where he was, what had happened, but barely. Intrusive thoughts plagued him constantly, making it impossible to think about much else. The loss of the arc reactor meant he couldn’t send more messages. He’d only been able to try twice, and there was no telling if it worked. He’d installed a manual backdoor in the early days, the palladium days, in case he ever got stuck without JARVIS. Of course, he’d never finished the code, JARVIS would never fail and he was far too arrogant to deem it necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d probably removed it, a useless half-written code from years ago, but maybe he hadn’t. There was plenty of old code floating around his tech that was simply overwritten by the new, he didn’t have time to delete everything. If it didn’t work he was just a sad sack talking to himself, there were worse possibilities, and the thought of never saying goodbye, well. He’d tried it, and he was choosing to believe it had worked, that someone had heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of a commotion in the distance but his head was heavy, foggy. The sound of gunfire sent him into a panic, triggering thoughts of the cave immediately. He closed his eyes tightly, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, trying desperately to focus on the sensation. It was no use, though, he’d been back there too many times in the last weeks. It was all too close to the surface again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes (seconds, minutes?) he saw a bright light at the end of the cave, a large silhouette moving towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Tony?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was vaguely familiar but it didn’t belong, not in this setting. When he opened his eyes again (why’d they keep closing, fuck) there were four figures. The huge blond was closest to him, reaching for his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby it’s okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know who you are-” Tony was becoming more and more alert, panic rising quickly as he took in Steve’s appearance. “This isn’t real, I’m hallucinating, Captain America’s dead, why-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Steve could speak Rhodey was out of his suit and moving to Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, hey, look at me. Look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey deflated, nodding and blinking back tears. “Yeah, Tones. These guys are with me, you gotta let em help, and then we’ll get you home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t speak again until they were on the way back to the tower. Tony was unconscious but stable. He looked like hell, too thin, dirty, beard grown in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t either. Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not that memorable.” Bucky day next to him, bumping their shoulders together. “We don’t know that he was just confused. Worsts over, huh? We got him back, Stevie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need him to be okay. He has to be okay, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a telepathic convo between Professor X while Tony is still unconscious in the medbay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony wakes up next chapter I promise! I just posted this in between because I feel bad about the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it’s me. I know you don’t care for it but you haven’t given me a choice have you? Dr.Banner assures us that you’re stable physically, recovering at the appropriate rate. I know you’re there, Anthony. Your thoughts are as loud as ever. I came from the academy, it’d be rude not to speak with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in the medical wing of your home. Yes, that’s right, in New York. It’s good to hear your voice, so to speak. You had us worried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Mr.Parker is fine apart from being concerned for your wellbeing, as is the rest of your team. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know he is. He’s been here at your bedside every day, waiting for you. Ah, there’s the boy I know. The rest can wait, the healing process will be long but you’ve done it before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back, Tony. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>